


Dragonette

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Dragons, F/M, Kink trash, Sex, Stuffing, dragons au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!!read the tags! This is kink smut!!!Gourry is just trying to live a peaceful life taking odd jobs as a mercenary here and there, but a certain cute pink dragon keeps derailing his plans...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!yo this is stuffing kink smut if that’s not your bag there is nothing for you here :’) !!!
> 
> If that is your bag, welcome! There’s never enough dragon theme stuffing kink around here and I’m just trying to fill the gap in the market :>

When the townsfolk had told Gourry that there was a dragon stealing their food, he hadn't really known what to expect, never having battled a dragon before, but he hadn't expected this. 

When he entered the cave he had been directed to, he had found the piles of glittering treasure, but instead of a scaled beast, a naked young woman lounged on top of the hoard, eating a chicken leg with one hand and massaging her gut with the other. 

She seemed entirely unimpressed when the swordsman entered, only acknowledging him when she finished her food and threw the bone away with a sigh, crimson eyes flicking over to him as she asked "Did you bring more?"

"Uh," Gourry blinked and grabbed the hilt of his sword reflexively, trying to tear his eyes away from the woman's body. She looked so inviting sprawled out amongst the treasure, with her copper hair, milky pale skin and lithe body. Well, lithe apart from her belly, which rose up from her torso like a mountain, at least two feet high. Somehow, she didn't look any less threatening though, as she craned her head to stare at him lazily, one hand going to her breast and toying with a cherry-red nipple. 

He gulped. "You- you're the dragon?" 

She grinned, revealing teeth too sharp to be human. "Yes. And I told those idiots to bring me more food or there'd be trouble." 

"You've already burnt down half the grain stores." 

"So? A gal's gotta eat, hasn't she?" She smoothed a hand over the apex of her belly fondly. "They were taking too long with the food." 

"They don't have any more they can spare." 

"I don't see how that's my problem." 

"They sent me to stop you." 

"Just one guy? That's a little insulting." The woman didn't seem at all fazed, picking up a gilded mirror from the pile and examining herself in it. 

Gourry steeled himself and drew his sword, edging closer. 

The dragoness ignored him, picking out a jewelled pendant and fastening it around her neck before examining herself in the mirror. 

"Must we do this?" She asked as he raised his sword, before dodging out of the way, grabbing his sword with a hand that was suddenly covered in crimson scales, before weaving away, examining the sword and bending the blade with her taloned hand. "You really wanna fight me with this piece of junk?" She tossed it back to him, the blade now bent and squeezed as though it were wet clay rather than solid steel. 

She sauntered off, Gourry sneaking a look at her arse as he fumbled with the pin to get the blade of his sword out from the hilt. "Have you figured out that you're outclassed yet?" She said, bending down to a platter piled with fruit and selecting a red apple. 

"Not quite." Gourry slid the pin home with a click and the normal blade fell away from the sword hilt. 

The woman turned around, apple still in her mouth falling away as he yelled "light come forth!" And the sword of light flared into action, the magical blade shooting out from the hilt and hissing as he sliced it towards her. 

She dove backwards and scrambled to escape the magical blade, her belly weighing her down and he got her cornered fairly quickly. He held the point of the sword over her heart, and sliced through the jewel in the centre of the her necklace like it was butter. The trinket fell away, but he stopped short of cutting her. 

"Leave this place." He said through gritted teeth, before turning his back on her to walk away. 

"A chivalrous type, huh." The dragon panted, before hurling herself at his back to attack him. 

He had been expecting this, and simply stepped off to the side, grabbing her arm with his free hand and twisting it painfully until it locked up, holding the blade back against her throat. 

"Shit." She said, before groaning as Gourry put more pressure on her arm. 

"I don't want to kill you, you know." He lightly scraped the skin of her throat with the sword and she bit back a sob. 

"I'll go- you can have any of my treasure. Please, I'll go-" she screwed up her face and tried to wriggle away from the burning magic blade, before crying out as Gourry threw her to the floor. 

He sheathed his sword. "You know none of it is valuable compared to this." He patted the hilt at his side. "So tell anyone I have the sword of light and I will kill you."

He turned on his heel and left the coughing, crying dragonette on the floor of the cave. 

 

\----

Sure enough, the town was rid of the dragon. The next day, there was even a pile of treasure left at the elder's house and a well- crafted spell of quick harvest in place on the fields. 

But... Gourry didn't seem to be rid of the dragon. The memory of her fierce eyes and elegant form was a very alluring one, but what was worrying was that the memory of her swollen belly seemed to be equally as attractive. He woke up several nights to find himself rutting into his mattress to the thought of her belly, of how silky her skin would be, of how heavy it would be and what it would feel like to wrap his arms around it and bury his face in it, or even the thought of her swelling up further, groaning and writhing under him as he fucked and fed her until she was swollen with food and cum. He tried not to think about it- she had been totally naked, and she'd looked so debauched as she'd stuffed herself, it was natural for it to have made an impression, right? 

But he found his eye being drawn to women's waistlines even more often than their breasts, and even caught himself on a couple of occasions wishing that a lady was plumper. 

He tried not to think about it, and tried harder not to feel too wistful on the odd occasion he took a lady to bed and sought pleasure in their ordinary bodies. 

\---

A few months later and he was passing through a dairy farm when he saw in the distance a lady struggling to heft a whole milk churn up into her arms. He jogged over to help, and though the lady's voice seemed familiar, she was using her cheek to help balance the unwieldy urn so he didn't see her face until she managed to prop it on her shoulder. 

"Thanks-" she began, but then started. "You! Crap!"

Gourry went to grab the churn. "Give that back." He told the dragonette.

"Back off, I paid for this!" She said, snapping at his hand. When he flinched away, she transformed and a deep pink dragon about the size of a horse took off, straining a bit under the milk urn but still going too fast for him to catch. 

He stopped running as he reached the edge of the farm, bending over and panting a little.

"You alright?" A passing boy leading a few cattle called out to him. 

"The dragon." Gourry flapped a hand in the direction of the retreating pink dot in the sky. 

"You mean Lina? What about her?" Said the boy. 

"Did she really buy that milk?"

The boy nodded. "Yup. Or, she traded fixing up the roof to the shed for it. Yesterday it was chickens." 

"Oh." He was nonplussed. He'd expected to have to track the dragon down, and he was a little disappointed not to get to see her again. 

The boy looked at Gourry shrewdly. "You lookin for a place to stay tonight? We've got a room, and you'll not get over the mountain pass by evening." 

Gourry agreed to stay, and with mixed feelings he accompanied the boy back to the farm house, where he got dinner and a stream of glowing praise for Lina from the whole family. 

Perhaps the tricksy little dragonette had an honest streak in her after all?

He hoped so. 

That night, he tried to muffle his groans in the pillow as he furiously tugged on his cock and imagined what Lina would look like after she finished drinking the whole churn of milk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter has a pretty grim description of someone breaking their arm, just to warn you)

As his quest took him further into the mountains, and deeper and deeper into dragon territory, Gourry found that odd jobs were much easier to come by. Every village seemed to be being terrorised by some dragon or other, and while at first every time he heard the word “dragon,” he heart raced and he hoped it would be Lina, after a while he got used to the disappointment and was able to almost put her out of his mind. (When he was awake, at least. The dreams decidedly did not stop, and he found it harder and harder to ignore them.)

So, when a village elder asked him to scare off a young dragon that was demanding offerings from them, he thought little of it.

Until he reached the mountain cave where the dragon was supposed to be roosting, and heard a familiar voice yelling at him.

“Hey! There’d better be more food than last time! I’m wasting away up here!”

Gods, he hoped not. He quickened his pace and strode towards the source of Lina’s voice. 

“Ah, finally- ugh! You again!” Gourry’s eyes went straight to Lina’s stomach, and cursed whatever had made her decide to wear clothes today before he could stop himself. She was nowhere near as big as she had been when he first met her, but her tummy still bulged against her clothes in a pleasing little arc that he very much wanted to touch. She glared at him as she scooped some coins she’d been counting into a bag, and then got up from the pile of furs she had been lounging on, supporting her gut with one hand like a pregnant lady. “I’m going, I’m going.”

He looked around. “Where’s all your stuff?” 

The cave was bare apart from the furs and a few sacks of food and Lina’s bag of coins, the piles of treasure and jewellery nowhere to be seen. 

She scowled as she rolled the furs up into a bundle and picked them up, slinging it over her shoulder along with the bags of food and treasure with a strength that belied her small frame. “Naga took it.”

“Who’s Naga?”

“A bigger dragon. We fought and she won and she took my stuff.” She rubbed at her neck crossly, and Gourry saw the new scars across her neck peeking out from under her clothes.

“Eesh.”

“So yeah, bye, no need to threaten me. I’m going.” She flapped a hand at him. 

“I wouldn’t have to chase you off if you didn’t keep threatening people.” He said sternly, but she just scoffed and started to walk towards the cave entrance. “Why’d you do it if you paid for the stuff back at the farm?”

She turned back and scowled at him. “Because I’m running out of money, and I need to eat, because I need to get bigger for the season, and I’ll be damned if no one will have me again this year!” Her voice cracked a little and Gourry stepped back, kind of wanting to apologise, but she just spat some fire at him, transformed and flew away, clutching onto her bags with her clawed feet.

—-

Time passed, and then it was the season. Gourry was acutely aware it was the season, because wherever he went, the harsh, screeching mating calls of the dragons echoed off the mountains. They sounded objectively awful, like those of foxes only a tad lower and far louder. But, even as he grimaced and covered his ears as he walked along, he couldn’t help but think that this year, they sounded kind of... lonely. 

The cries were so loud that they even penetrated the ear muffs provided by the lodge he was staying in that night. He tossed and turned, trying not to wonder if one of those lonely cries was Lina’s, and whether she’d managed to find someone. Then he tried not to wonder what kind of psycho it made him that the dragon’s mating cries were working on him. 

Still, he found himself taking a more winding path through the mountains that he usually would, telling himself it was because he was enjoying the view and walking in the thin air was good for training, but he knew he was lying to himself even as he stopped to marvel at a waterfall as it plunged down the mountainside under the bridge he was walking on. 

The air was starting to noticably thin out, and he was starting to pant a little and wonder if he shouldn’t start looking for a way down, when a harsh screech cut through the air, making him jump. It was close, and annoyingly, coming from the direction he had to walk in. He debated sitting down and eating his lunch and waiting for the dragon to calm down before he walked towards it, but then another deafening screech rang out and he decided to just power through it.

It got so bad that he was seriously considering sticking some bread in his ears to muffle the noise, so he took to yelling back as he stomped along. “OKAY, WE GET IT. COULD YOU JUST STOP? BE QUIET! HONESTLY!”

Suddenly, the screeching stopped, and he sighed and took his hands off of his ears, before a huge shadow fell across him. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to yell at a dragon, he thought, before he dove out of the way of a large black dragon swooping down on him, scrambling to draw his sword. He managed it but the dragon stomped on him before he could summon the light to it, pinning him down and stepping harder on his arm until he heard a sickening crunch and pain laced through him. 

He was going to die. Fuck, he was going to die because he beat one weakling dragon while she was still in human form and he was arrogant enough to think he could take any of them on. His vision swam and he wanted to scream but he couldn’t, paralysed by the dragon as it brought its face closer to his, smoke curling out of its nostrils. 

And then suddenly, the dragon was gone and a buxom young lady was lying on top of him in its place. 

“Oh-ho-ho-ho~ I was going to kill you, but you’re actually pretty handsome for a human~” She purred, running a finger down the centre of his chest. 

Maybe that meant he had some more time- he didn’t want to but he forced himself to glance at his arm, but then let out a strangled sob as he saw it. Only magic could save it now. She followed his gaze to his shattered arm.

“Oh, no, did I break you? Humans are so terribly fragile. Ah well, I suppose you don’t need two arms.”  
She grinned and then he cried out and tried to kick away even as his arm screamed at him, because she transformed back and opened her mouth and then those wickedly sharp teeth were bearing down towards his arm- 

-and then a pink blur knocked the dragon off of him, and then the two dragons were fighting, rolling over and over and snapping at each other’s necks. 

It was clear that Lina wasn’t going to win, though. The other dragon had the advantage of weight and power, and even though Lina seemed to be a little quicker, it wasn’t enough and the black dragon pinned her to the ground with her jaws clamped around her neck. Still Lina fought, kicking at the other dragon with all four clawed feet, flapping her wings and spewing flame fruitlessly. 

She started to weaken and he cast around for a plan frantically. Whenever he moved, he made it all the more likely he’d lose his arm, but ... he looked over and saw that his skin was starting to turn purple from the internal bleeding, and retched. Yeah, it was gone already, and at this rate they were both gonna die. Then his eyes set on the sword of light, lying by his useless outstretched hand. His eyes flicked over to Lina, then back. 

He took a deep breath. 

“TURN HUMAN, LINA!” He yelled, then rolled over to reach the sword with his left hand and threw it at her before the pain caught up with him. 

He dimly heard the fwoom of the sword activating, and then he couldn’t hear anything else over his own screaming and swearing as he curled into himself, shaking and sobbing with the pain of his useless arm.

He kept screaming, each tiny movement he made seeming to make the pain worse, not even noticing Lina limping up behind him and yelling at him until she yelled “SLEEPING!” and everything went mercifully black. 

—-

He woke up feeling dizzy but not much else. He blinked at the stalactites above him blearily for a few seconds, before he shot up and felt his arm. It was -it was normal! He turned it around and flexed it in disbelief.

“So you’re doing okay then?” 

“Lina?” He looked over to the cave entrance where the pink dragon sat preening herself. She stood and stretched, then transformed back into human shape to come over and look at him.

“Pretty good, Huh?” She said, gesturing to his arm.

“It’s amazing. Thank you so much.” He said numbly.

“Yeah, I’m pretty nifty with a healing spell. Even on humans.” She crossed her arms behind her head and tried to look aloof, but the smugness still radiated off of her in waves. 

“I thought I was going to die.” 

“Yeah, well, I figured I kind of owed you one.”

“And now I guess I owe you my life.”

She blushed. “It’s nothing. But- “ she smacked him on the head suddenly, making him cringe. “What were you thinking, running around the mountains by yourself yelling like that?”

He laughed faintly. “I have no idea.” 

She smacked him again. “You moron. It would have been a waste- you’re kind of cute for a human.”

“You’re kind of cute for a dragon.” 

She blushed. “Oh, stop it.”

He stood up and brushed himself off. “Thank you, again.”

Then he saw the sword of light carelessly propped on Lina’s small pile of treasure in the corner, and his eyes hardened. “I need that back.” He said. 

She looked over at it with a smirk. “Nah, I think I’ll take it as payment to settle our debt.”

He snorted. “If you think the sword of light is only worth one man’s life then you’re wrong.”

“That’s kind of messed up,” She said, but then he lunged past her and she yelled and tackled him to the floor. With grim determination he threw her off and grabbed it before she pulled him down again. She was stronger than he was, but he was a much better fighter than she was , so he got a couple of hits in before she pinned him down much as the other dragon had before. 

“Man are you persistent.” She said, trying to pry the sword out of his fingers.

“You’ll have to kill me before I’ll let you have the sword,” he snarled, and then he surged upwards, ducking to the side and then smashing his forehead against her temple, then freeing his arm from her weakened grip and punching her as hard as he could in the centre of her chest, kicking her off him and then rolling to his feet and tucking the sheathed sword back into the strap of his belt in one smooth motion. He looked down at Lina coldly as she coughed and rubbed her head. 

“Just fuck off already.” She wheezed. 

He ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Gourry walked briskly along, humming to himself. The autumn air was cold but not too much so, and although night was already starting to draw in he was set to make it to the next village before it got late.

He frowned as he rounded a clump of trees and saw a plume of smoke in the distance. It looked to be coming from the village at crystal lake, and was far too big to be just from a bonfire. He quickened his pace.

The village was in chaos. All the food stores that hadn’t been ransacked were in flames, and people were milling about everywhere, some panicking about the food, some searching for loved ones, and others doing their best to put out the fires.

Gourry quickly got to work helping people salvage some of their food from a barn whose thatched roof had only just caught on fire, trying not to breathe too much of the smoke as he helped some women heave sacks of grain out into the cold evening. Thankfully no one had been killed, but this far up into the mountains and this close to winter running out of food was almost as big a danger.

He turned and went back in for more- but one of the women grabbed him as the rafters began to creak. Just as he was starting to ask what she was doing, one of the beams splintered and part of the burning roof came crashing in. He shuddered.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for helping.” The woman said, looking grim.

“Well, you know, I couldn’t just stand there.” He said, rubbing the back of his head and staring out across the rubble. The grain and vegetable stores were arranged in a semicircle set slightly apart from the village, so thankfully no one had been there when the dragon attacked, but then it had also attacked the butcher’s shop, probably attracted by the scent of all the meat. And the cake shop had been ransacked too. Several houses had been destroyed and a few people quite badly hurt, but it was the sudden food scarcity that was scaring the villagers the most.

The woman shook her head and sighed as she finished counting the sacks of rescued grain. “It’s going to be a harsh winter now, to be sure. Usually the dragons don’t bother us too much- they just take a few sheep here and there, and we give them offerings if they demand it, but we’ve never had an attack like this.”

“I wish there was something else I could do to help.” He said, hand going to his sword hilt automatically.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him for a second, before turning on her heel. “Come. I’ll see to your burns.”

“Thank you.” They weren’t that bad, but he did have a few burns from falling bits of thatch and lumps of wood, and it would be nice if they didn’t blister.

She led him through the crowds to a tall house at the centre of the village.

“Take off your boots.” She chided as he stepped in.

“Sorry.” He sat down and looked around as he pulled them off. The woman’s house was rustic, but quite finely furnished and very cozy. She must be the village leader.

He wiped his ashy hands on his trousers and stood up.

“Come here.” She said, rummaging in a cupboard full of bottles and jars, before retrieving one with a blue label and undoing it. The potion inside was very effective, but still painful and he tried not to squirm as she smoothed it over his bare arms.

“Thanks,” He said, getting up and then wincing as his stomach growled. “Sorry.”

“Are you hungry? I have some stew on from earlier?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly-“ his stomach rumbled again and he put his hand over it quickly. “I mean, you guys just lost all that food in the raid, I’ll wait until I get to the next town.”

“Hm. You’re travelling on today, then?”

“Well, I wasn’t planning to, but you guys have enough to deal with here without another person to feed.”

“These mountain passes are dangerous at night. There are so many dragons about.”

“I’ll be alright.”

“So you know how to use that sword of yours, then?” She said, and his hand flew to the hilt reflexively.

He nodded.

“Well then,” she walked over to the fireplace and took the lid off of the the pot that was simmering there, giving it a stir and also wafting the smell over to him. “I’d be happy to give you some of this venison stew if you would help us out with our dragon problem.”

His mouth watered.

—-

“My my, you do eat a lot, don’t you.” He jumped, blushing as he scraped out the bottom of his bowl for the third time.

“I’m afraid that’s all I can spare.” Said the village elder, picking up the pot of stew and taking it into her pantry.

He stuck the spoon into his mouth and stared at the empty bowl mournfully. Even though it had been delicious, three measly helpings of stew was pretty insulting pay for getting rid of a dragon. But, he’d eaten it now, and he thanked the elder and left, heading up to the abandoned house on the mountainside that she pointed him to. It didn’t look all that abandoned, because there was light coming from the windows, but as he drew nearer he could see that the house was covered in ivy and half- ruined. The light was coming from a fire someone had lit inside.

He gulped. He was less sure of himself after that black dragon had got the jump on him a few weeks ago. He’d been surprised, sure, but when were you not surprised in a fight? Could he beat a dragon when he was prepared? He thought so. He had the sword of light. He pulled it out of its sheath and brought forth the magical blade, just to be ready. He was the fastest, strongest swordsman he knew, worthy of the sword of light. He had to be.

He gripped the hilt harder for reassurance as he got to the abandoned house, and paused, steeling himself, before he kicked down the rotting remains of the door and stormed in.

And then groaned as he recognised the pink dragon lying in the middle of the room, gorging herself on the stolen food. She was so stuffed she could barely touch the ground with her feet, but that didn’t stop her from snapping at him and blowing sparks.

“You!” She turned human and staggered to her feet- even with her inhuman strength she seemed to be having trouble. “Get out!” She yelled, stamping her foot. “You keep following me and I’m sick of it!”

He held up the sword to keep her at bay, but couldn’t help admiring her as she seethed, her belly swinging heavily to and fro as it hung down almost to her knees. It looked as though while she had shrunk to change into human form, all the food inside her hadn’t, and her stomach was stretched obscenely to accommodate it.

He tried to take deep breaths and calm down, but he could feel himself blushing and his heart thundering. He pointed the sword at her and tried to keep his voice even.

“You’re going to leave, but not before you’ve given the villagers back what’s left of their food and fixed all the mess you’ve caused.”

“No! I won’t! Just leave me alone!” She snapped, and she looked like she was about to cry. “Let me have just one night to myself!”

“Lina, you hurt people, badly, and you stole tons of food that you obviously don’t need, which will hurt even more people!”

“Shut up! I’ve been miserable for ages and it’s all because of you! You’re the reason I’ve not got laid this whole season and I’m GOING to have one good night even if I have to KILL someone!” She snorted smoke, then grinned. “Or maybe I’ll destroy you and vent my frustrations that way.”

He laughed. “You can’t beat me in a fight, Lina, especially not now.”

She glared at him, putting her hands over her gut protectively, but he carried on.

“It sounds as though you need a good seeing-to instead.” He finished with a smirk and a challenging glare, sheathing his sword and drawing her attention to the erection pressing against the front of his trousers.

Neither of them said anything or broke the stare for a long moment.

He tried not to let anything show on his face, worried that she’d turn on him and get the upper hand, or worse yet, just laugh or reject him.

Finally, she tilted her head to one side and stared at his package, before striding over and dragging his head down to kiss her.

He groaned and pressed himself against her, opening his mouth and letting her shove her tongue in and shamelessly rubbing himself against her belly. It was so big he couldn’t get his arms around it, so he settled for running his hands over as much of it as he could reach before going up to cup her breasts, tugging on her nipples and making her break the kiss to moan.

“Ah, why didn’t I think to have a human before?” She gasped, as he leaned in further to graze her neck with his teeth, before she hissed and shoved his head further down as he traced over a scar. Right. Must be too much like a dragon fight- he tried to remember not to do that in the future.

He did his best to make up for it by sucking a nipple into his mouth and she cried out and arched up against him, her hands pulling at his hair and the back of his shirt. “More, More!” She hissed, and he obliged by squeezing her gut and rubbing his cock against it harder, making her groan. He felt like he was in heaven as he ground his aching length into the taught skin, already leaking pre but too busy to stop, not even to undo his trousers and let himself out. He noticed that crimson scales were spreading down across her chest like a blush, and then yelped as claws suddenly dug into his back.

He pulled back to see a frenzied Lina clearly losing control of her human form, as her teeth were lengthening and her pupils were turning into reptilian slits. She snorted and smoke came from her nostrils as she pulled on his shirt so hard it tore. “Who said you could stop?” She snarled.

“Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ll never reach your cunt from this angle.” He said, and smirked as she blushed but turned around. He wrapped his arms around her, rutting against her lovely plump arse while snaking an arm down and around her side to reach her. She was dripping wet already, and practically screamed when her rubbed her clit, her hands roaming over her own body desperately as he stuck a finger into her slick pussy.

“You don’t need to.” She panted. “I want your cock. Now.”

She shoved him away and craned over her shoulder as he freed himself from his trousers, massaging her breasts and licking her lips. “Gods, it’s been ages since I had a cock in me.” She said, and he thought he was going to finish right there, but she bent forward a little and he could see she was practically dripping, so he held on, gathering her back into his arms and thrusting in to her with a groan.

It felt so good. She ran hotter than a normal girl- of course she would- but not painfully so, and it just made for an extra reminder as well as her scales and monstrous gut that what he was doing was so very wrong but so very hot that he couldn’t keep much control as he rammed into her, doing his best to help hold her up as she screeched and writhed.

She came first, surprisingly, breathing out a torrent of sparks as she clenched down around him, which tipped him over the edge too and he spilled into her with a groan.

Her knees were trembling, so he pulled out as gently as he could and helped lower her to the floor, where she lay, drooling a little, propped up on her belly with her arse up in the air and her face pressed into the furs spread around on the floor, stroking her tummy. He sat down heavily next to her, shaking out his arms, which ached from holding her up, but feeling ridiculously proud of himself. How many men could say they’d fucked a dragon?

“It’s so much better when you have h a n d s.” She said finally, rolling onto her back.

“Hmm.” He said, craning around to look at the scratches on his back. They’d probably scar. Well, maybe. He kind of hoped they’d scar.

“I’ll give the food back in a bit.” She said, flapping her hand weakly at the piles of food left over. “Since I don’t need it anymore.”

“Good.” He said, lying back against the fur and wincing as it stung his scratches, but feeling too wrung out to care.

 

—-

The next day, he prodded an oddly meek Lina around the village, as she replaced things, fixed what she could, and generally apologised. With extra prodding she cast a purifying spell on the well and produced a glowing talisman from her bag that she said would keep wolves away.

Gourry felt an awkward mixture of pride and embarrassment as he saw on people’s faces as they realised what exactly he had done to make Lina so compliant, but it mostly turned to pride as he met again with the village elder and she hissed “that is not what I meant when I said get rid of her!”

Then it was time to leave, his quest calling him ever northwards further into the mountains. He bade his farewells to the villagers and started out down the path.

“Hey, wait!” He turned, and was surprised to see Lina in a pink travelling outfit jogging down the path to meet him.

She grabbed onto his arm and grinned up at him. “Hiiii ~ mind if I walk with you for a while?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks~ that would be so nice of you~” she said in a singsong voice he did not trust one bit.

“What do you want?” He said, laughing.

”Your sword, of course~” she made a grab for the hilt of the sword of light but he danced away from her.

“Which one?” He said with a smirk.

She pretended to think. “Both of them!”

They strolled off together, linking arms and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just love happy endings? :3

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel this growing a plot... send help....


End file.
